In the juice extractor art, it is important to provide an effective but simple method for connecting and disconnecting the inverted conical filter screen used in so many juice extractors to and from the drive shaft of the high-speed motor required in such appliances. Therefore, as soon as one juice extraction operation has been completed, the filter screen may be quickly disconnected, cleaned, and reconnected for a different juice extraction operation. Many known juice extractors utilize couplings with separate elements providing the latching and driving functions with time-consuming manual mechanical adjustment required for one or the other, if not both.